Hackabots
The Hackabots are the first major race met by Legoland. They are very powerful and large in numbers. They were a large percentage of the fighters in the Great War. The location of there home world is unknown. Overview The Hackabots are a race of machine type droids built for war. It is unknown whether they have an original creator or whether they evolved by accident out of intelligent cyborgs. The Hackabots are mostly all the same only varying in colour. There are certain ones special built for certain tasks such as medic, constructing or heavy weaponry. The Hackabot live in a super structure built in space that has no name but is referred to as the home world. The race has a leader called the boss. It is a transparent version of a normal Hackabot with tubes and pipes connecting it to external machinery. It can disconnect from the machines if need be. All standard Hackabots are extremely powerful and are built for battle as they are all equipped with weaponry and strong armor. Hackabots are bred in a pool of nanobots that in time create a bot. History Hackabots first appeared in season 1 when the Gates of Hell were first opened. A single bot came through and surveyed the area then caused havoc befor returning home. The Hackabot had gained knowledge of a potential threat. They knew Legoland had to be destroyed and they had its coordinates. At the end of season two, Legoland opened the Gates of Hell ready to face whatever will come through. The Hackabots sent over an army. They attacked Legoland and a large battle started. Luckily, Legoland managed to stop the attack. The Hackabot Boss knew about this and planned an even bigger army. This time, they would teleport themself's over to Legoland through a teleport capsule. They forced open the gates from their side and pushed the capsule through. Legoland managed to stop this attack as well. In season 4, some Hackabots started mutating and rebelling against the boss. Soon, these mutants became such a threat against the Hackabots that an alliance was formed with Legoland called "The Hackabot Alliance" This stated that the Hackabots would not attack Legoland if they helped destroy the mutated Hackabots. This worked and there has not been any hostility between the two for a long time. In season 5 the Hackabots were asked by Legoland to aid them in their mission to exterminated the Cubix. They agreed to it and later succeed. The Hackabots have not been seen since season 5 ended. Hackabot Features The basic Hackabot is roughly 100x30x60 cm in size. They are built in two primary sections. The brain which controls it and the body that houses its weapons and defence systems. Its equipped with a laser cannon and hyper strength armour. They also have a low level force field but is rarely used. Mutated Hackabots Hackabots were experimenting on new version of themselves with more intelligence. Within a few months, a small army of Hackabots were produced. Unfortunately, these got over powered with their obsession with killing and escaped the Bosses power. These then flew to their biggest threat, Legoland, and attempted an attack. Legoland and the Hackabots worked together and manged to lure them into an asteroid field. They were killed by it. The Ward of the White Hackabots The Ward of the White Hackabots was a set of three white Hackabot re-engineered by Dr. Infinity. They escaped his control and started to attack Legoland. For more information, visit The Ward of the White Hackabots. Combination Hackabots have an amazing ability to combine each others power together to get a larger overall power. They connect in triangular patterns and push all the power to the top. If a Hackabot is touching another Hackabot both of their power will double. If a Hackabot it connected to both of those, all of them will have three times as much power they started with. When the Hackabots attacked Legoland the first time they had a triangle made up of 16 Hackabots. Current Status Neutral to Legoland. It is still unknown where there home world is and what they are doing right now. It is also unknown if there are any more mutated Hackabots around.